


Want some help?

by CharlieJ45



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJ45/pseuds/CharlieJ45
Summary: Jerome is caught by Jasper when he is looking for something and Jasper knows just how to deal with him
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend





	Want some help?

**Author's Note:**

> A House of Anubis fic I wrote quite a few years ago when it was on. I have edited it to make it look less of a mess.

Jasper " Something I can help you with Jerome”*pokes his head in*

Jasper looked at the skinny 17 year old boy that stood over his desk holding some papers in his fingers. 

Jasper " What are you doing in here?” 

Jerome *stutters * I was looking for evidence”

Jasper *produces gun* 

Jerome*hands up* Whoa lets not doing anything rash” 

Jasper" Get out of here " *pushes the gun forward*

Jerome” No” 

Jasper then shoots Jerome in the arm and watches as he falls on the floor. He yelps in pain and holds his arm now dripping with blood. Jasper then tries again with the boy. 

Jasper*points* OUT!” 

Jerome” You won't get away with this” * holds his injured arm blood seeping through his white t- shirt* 

Jerome leaves the room gripping his arm and bumps into Mara. 

Mara” Jerome what happened to your arm?” 

Jerome”Jasper shot me, don't worry its only a flesh wound " 

Mara” Why did he do that?” 

Jerome” I don’t know” 

Mara” Maybe we should tell someone”*tugs him* 

Jerome*snaps* No, look just don’t tell anyone you will probably only anger him” 

They arrive at Mara’s room and she instructs him to sit on the bed which he does. Mara then approaches him with some ointment and bandages. She begins to dab at the wounds and Jerome winces. 

Jerome” You know you don’t have to do this Mara, no one really likes me” 

Mara” It’s okay, i like you Jerome” *continues to clean the blood*

Jerome*stiffens* Thanks Mara”

Mara” Jerome its okay, just hold the cotton wool on it” 

Jerome *holds cotton wool to wound*

Mara*wraps bandage round Jerome's arm and puts it in a sling* 

Jerome” Thanks Mara, thank you” 

Mara” You welcome” 

*Jerome leans in to kiss Mara* 

Mara” Oh”*kisses him*

Then both look up as Joy entered. 

Joy” I didn’t know you two were together,Whoa Jerome what happened to your arm?” 

Jerome” I doesn’t matter” 

Both kiss.


End file.
